A Lost Piece of our Hearts
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: When Rin was little, her parents arranged Rin to marry Len. But they got in a horrible car accident when Rin was 4 and she lost all her memories. When Len meets Rin again he falls in love with her, but Rin can't remember him. Even though she can't remember him she wants to love him. Rated T for cussing.


**I know I need to be updating my other stuff but I had a new idea.**

**So just shut up and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Lens pov (age 6)**

"_She's quite beautiful Miss Lola!"_

_I stared at the Blonde girl in the corner._

_She was to become my wife when she turned 16._

_I was 2 years older than her, she was 4._

_She had a big white bow on her head._

_She was quite cute._

"_Okay everything is arranged."_

_Said my father, quite proud of himself._

"_Len, go introduce yourself to Rin."_

_I walked over to her, "I'm Len!"_

_She did not look up._

_I sat down next to her._

"_I'm Len, what's your name?"_

"_You know my name, it's not like I need to tell you again."_

_She looked off to the side._

_Man, she was cute._

_I could help but blush._

"_Rin, be nice to Len!"_

"_It's not like I haft to, I don't want to marry him anyway."_

_I looked over to her; her eyes were filled with tears._

_She got up and head to the door; I saw a tear fall to the floor as she left._

_**later that night:**_

I was sitting on my mom's lap when dad came in.

"Turn to the news station Lenka!"

Mom changed the channel and dad sat down on the couch.

"A car accident is backing two lanes, the two people in the front died on impact and the little girl in the back is being rushed to the hospital at a very high risk for death."

They showed the girl, she held onto and white bow even though she was unconscious.

RIN!

She's going to die,

The girl I love is going to die.

I got moms lap and went to my room.

I kept hitting my head against the wall.

"Let me forget, let me forget, let me forget."I kept saying until I passed out.

**Rins pov at the hospital**

I slowly opened my eyes.

I kept looking for someone, but who?

A woman with long, blonde hair came in.

"RIN! YOUR UP!" she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Who's Rin?" I asked this weird lady.

"Oh no..." she said under her breath.

"Rin you don't remember? I'm your sister, Lily! Our parents, they are dead! You almost died! You've been in a coma for a month now! I haven't been able to sleep!" she started crying.

I looked at the crying girl, I wanted to cry too.

"How did they die?"

"In a car wreck," she said in between sniffles.

"Oh," I said looking up at the ceiling.

Why aren't I sad?

I have become cold hearted, haven't I?

**10 years later, at a funeral**

"She brings death wherever she goes."

"She's bad luck."

"She's the daughter of death."

I looked down at Lily's body lying peacefully in her coffin.

Why didn't she tell me she was having a hard time?

I could have helped her; then she wouldn't have committed suicide.

Now I was all alone in the world.

I still didn't cry.

I don't remember the last time I cried.

Everyone thinks I'm cold hearted, but maybe I am.

Nobody wants me, I'm alone again.

"You stupid child! Move over!" I heard somebody yell.

I ran out of the funeral home and out into the cold, nighttime air.

I kept running until I found an ally to hide in for a little bit.

I sat down, when I heard footsteps.

I stood up and there were two guys walking into the ally

"Well what do we got here?" asked the first guy.

"I think we got our self's a nice girl," said the second guy.

"You can have her, she has a flat chest," said the second guy to the first guy.

They ran up to me but I couldn't move.

The first guy pinned me against the wall and the other started to slip off my under where.

They slid me down to the floor and the other guy took out his dick **(I feel weird say dick for some reason)**

Then he stuck it inside of me as the other guy started laughing.

"What's so funny?" they looked over and a guy in a suit were standing there.

"Shit it's the cops!" the two guys ran off.

"I'm not I cap but at least they are gone," said the man to himself.

He came up to me and smiled, "are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Well I just got raped but yeah, I'm fine," I said trying to avoid eye contact because I'm sure he wanted to rape me as well.

"You remind me of somebody," he looked down at the bow I was holding

"R-Rin!?" he said with I happy tone.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I asked still confused.

"You're my fiancé!" he said still very happy.

"YOUR WHAT!?" I asked pissed and confused.

"I'm Len Kagamine, your fiancé!"

**I'm going to stop the story here.**

**I hope you like it =)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
